shipwreckedfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Ben Robbins “This Island is no place for a Lady such as yourself, marm’.” Ben is a skilled deckhand who spent most of his life at sea. The son of a mild, soft-spoken shipwright, Ben adopted many of the traits of his father. Though often humble, he has been known to show pride at the shine of a clean deck. A little known fact is that Ben was an apprentice shipwright before the untimely death of his father, and his subsequent escape to the sea. He does not broadcast his ship-building skill, since he is afraid of the painful memories that lead to his being a young orphan. He spent his entire young life as a cabin boy, and eventually a full crew member swabbing decks and keeping his head down. When crews became too familiar, or recognized his great carpentry, he would change ships. Now stranded on the mysterious Lost Island with a crew he hardly knows, will he risk the memories of a painful past and try his hand at ship building? Or will he settle for a new life on The Lost Island full of adventure, mystery, and new friends far from any painful memories of the past? Lady Violet Verity "If we’re going to be here for a while, we should make this place worth living." As the daughter of a prominent governor in the British West Indies, Lady Violet lived much of her life in the lap of luxury. Her father’s title afforded her family many comforts, and Violet was raised to be a respectable, cultured young lady. Throughout her childhood and adolescence, she received an extensive education, studying everything from language, to literature, art, and politics. In fact, Lady Violet was on a customary return trip to her posh school in England when her ship crashed upon the shore of the mysterious Lost Island. Marooned upon the Lost Island, Lady Violet must use all of her assorted skills to create and sustain a new island community of shipwreck survivors. Her intelligence, self-confidence, and vivacious spirit make her a natural leader among the group of survivors on the island. However, don’t let Lady Violet’s eloquence fool you: she’s never afraid to stand up to anyone, especially not Ben! Sir Seymour Squidbane "Aye, the queen herself touched a sword to these shoulders. Bloody long ceremony, but worth the sore knees by thunder!” Sir Seymour is a fascinating character whose identity is shrouded in mystery. He is a brilliant sailor who lays claim to interesting past experiences in the English Civil War. A self described Cavalier, Gentleman of Fortune, and Ship’s Quartermaster. He claims to be an exiled English loyalist, knighted for service to the crown. Purportedly he was sent to the Caribbean after the rise of Oliver Cromwell, where he lives out his exile in search of treasure, title, and recognition. Little is known about the circumstances surrounding his arrival at the island, but he didn't arrive on Ben and Violet’s ship. It’s rumored that while in exile, he joined up with the wrong crowd and eventually turned to piracy. Ashamed of his past, he's hesitant to respond to questions about his arrival at the island. The only sure thing about Sir Seymour is his lust for treasure. He firmly believes a massive wealth will buy him his place back in the court of England. Amiable in nature, he still vows nothing will come between him and his return home. Theodorus 'Tad' Cook “Gor Blimey! All this work is boring. I want to go exploring!" Tad is the orphaned daughter of a sailor, who grew up at London docks “filchin’ pies.” Following the career path of Ben, she began her first voyage toward a life of adventure. Tad hides the fact that she is a girl, so that she can blend in with ship crews and be allowed to voyage to the New World. Many sailors would see such a secret as a betrayal, and perhaps even attribute the wrecking of the ship to bad luck resulting from such betrayal among the crew. Tad knows that she must, therefore, keep her identity a secret for as long as possible, especially after the tragedy of the ship wreck. Curious in nature, and compassionate at heart, Tad spends most of her time exploring the island, climbing trees, and making friends with the local wild-life or washed up ship animals. Lord Bernie Bananapeel “You ever see a talking monkey? Not blooming likely!” At first, Bernie may appear to be nothing more than a mischievous, fun loving glutton. Not many know he was a former human poet and dread pirate. Bernie was a human word smith and experienced corsair. He sailed with the famed crew of Captain Blackheart to the Lost Island in search of treasure. On the island, he was was cursed by a myterious island creature, transforming him into a monkey and preventing Blackheart’s crew from recognizing or allowing Bernie back on board. He’s not quick to discuss the nature of his curse, often changing conversation topics with quips and turns of phrase. One can’t help but wonder what his trespass could have been to have warranted such a curse. Along with his human form, Bernie seems to have lost his attention span, and replaced it with an appetite for bananas and a penchant for pranks. Sebastian Sinclair “Enoof of ‘ese coconuts! Gimme some raw fish, like what they served in Japan.” Sebastian, originally from Scotland, has always been a brawny oaf who is more bark than bite. Light-hearted, with a disarming accent, he is a master swordsman and a worldly traveler. He is particularly fond of traveling to the Orient and speaks highly of Asian culture. As an experienced sailor and mercenary for trading companies, he provides protection to sensitive assets for very low wages. He was guarding something on the ship before the wreck and his main concern after losing the ship has been reacquiring the cargo he was guarding. Although Sebastien is reluctant to reveal the nature of this cargo, all the remaining crew members are equally interested in what became of his contract, reasoning that he now has the ability to reveal the sensitive details, and whatever it was may be of use to their survival. Mrs. Abernathy “A key lime pie is just what a gentleman needs to settle his mind and stomach.” Mrs. Abernathy has been a governess for the majority of her life. Little is known about her time before becoming a governess. She is quick to change the subject if ever asked. A governess takes care of school aged children, and focuses on education and ettiquette while shaping the children into proper ladies and gentlemen. She has been serving the Verity family since before Violet was born. During all those years she has been Violet's faithful companion, teacher, and caretaker. She was to accompany Violet to the Verity Manor in the new world, and present what a fine lady Violet has become. Marooned now on the Lost Island, Mrs. Abernathy feels that it is her duty, now more than ever, to keep Violet as civilized and untainted by the wilds. She is a prominent cook, and a crew favorite for her ability to turn stale hard tack and rations into delectable feasts. Finding the silver lining in the shipwreck, Mrs. Abernathy focuses on the new recipes she can concoct from the island delicacies when she isn't busy watching Violet. Corporal Archibald Kingmaker “Pip Pip, Master Tad! Stay out of trouble unless you want to end up locked in the barricades.” Corporal Kingmaker was the head of the marines aboard the crashed ship. He is the youngest son of a wealthy merchant family. Though provided a posh life, Archibald could see his path laid out before him too clearly with marriage following school. As an ambitious man he now seeks a ticket to aristocracy through military service. Archibald moved quickly through promotions not only due to his economic and social standing, but also his clear-cut no nonsense attitude. Some may call him highstrung, but others recognize his ideals of nobility and honor as true. He values the law above all else, and the safety of citizens of the crown as a close second. His mission was to protect Governor Verity's daughter, who incidently is a close childhood friend. Had Archibald been of a higher social standing, then Violet might have ended up as Violet Kingmaker. As it stands, he still views his mission to protect Violet as having higher priority than Island safety, though often the two go hand in hand. Esmeralda “In France they say that diamonds are a girls best friend, but I am beginning to think water is more useful, no?” Esmeralda is a mysterious figure, coming from neither Ben nor Squidbane's ship. She reveals little of her background, except that she too is standed on the Island. Seeing the futility of hiding what little treasure she salvaged, she offers to share some with the islanders if they in turn help her sculpt a cave into the shape of a skull. Her demeanor and fondness of wagons would suggest she comes from a family of gypsies. She often slips into Spanish phrases, though her command of the English language is strong. No one on the Island seems keen to trust her, except for Bernie. Dr. Edmund Earnest “Per'aps you could 'elp me wif a bit of trouble, Gov'na!” Edmund Earnest is a doctor and a barber. Dr. Earnest is a short and round man with jolly good personality. He claims to be an expert in all things academic and often lists off his various degrees and qualifications from various institutes. Many of these "qualifications" are questionable as no one has heard of the "Queen 'Lizzy Institute of Crypto-Ontological Histories and Sundries" where the Doctor claims to have lectured on the history of the hair brush. Hailing originally from from London he is well educated in all the latest fashions. Dr. Earnest is often more concerned with his patients' fashion and style than their actual health. In his free time he has been dedicated to establishing Island fashion opening places with all the best menswear. Vanity and questionable qualifications aside, the Doctor has proven most valuable in deciphering local runes and symbols, though arguably it takes very little skill in determining a crude drawing of a duck means duck. Coral Seastar Oh, bubble jiffs! Where did I place my enchanted squid ink? Coral is a mischievous mermaid who lives off the coast of the Lost Island. She has been observing Lady Violet and the other island survivors for some time and is extremely curious about humans and their purpose on the island. She commissions the construction of a Mermaid Grotto so that she can stay in the grotto and observe the humans up close. Coral is very playful, loves to play tricks, and likes to joke about the silly humans and how they don’t understand the island and its creatures. She is slightly spacey and often uses words from her native Mermaid language. She alludes to the thriving underwater community surrounding the coast of the Lost Island. Perhaps mermaids played a role in saving the crew of the infamous shipwreck? Perhaps the Lost Island is more magical and mysterious than the humans could ever have imagined... Fenton Verity “Woof!” Fenton is Violet's Dog, and another one of her oldest friends. It was a great relief when Fenton showed up on the Island. Fenton was a crew favorite for his ability to keep away sea rats. Bigglesworth Kingmaker “No.” Mr. Bigglesworth is Corporal Kingmaker's fastest and oldest friend. He is known for his disdainful demeanor. His master Archibald is the only one capable of holding or petting him for an extended period of time. No one knows why he tolerates it, but the two definitely complement eachother. Takeshi Sinclair “Bark bark.” Takeshi Sinclair is Sebastian's prized pup and devoted companion. The two have sailed the world together and been on many adventures. Takeshi is a rare breed of dog called Shiba Inu that Sebastian rescued from drowning in Japan. The two were nigh inseperable before the shipwreck.